DARK MOON ANGEL
DARK MOON ANGEL is a 2015 duet by Shiki Takamura and Rikka Sera. Overview The second song from SolidS' second album. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for HAPPY 10 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color Code: * * Kanji = (S-O-L-I-D-S 時を止めた声 問いかける光景) (S-O-L-I-D-S 誰にも止められはしない SolidS) (S-O-L-I-D-S 時を止めた声 問いかける光景) (S-O-L-I-D-S 誰にも止められはしない SolidS) 劣性感情 数千年 口付け交わした路地裏 free 加減もできないマジもんのhigh ここから始まる虚無の夜想 Candy Crusher 依存体型 人を介さず 肥大する愛 完全症 SO... LI... DS... SO... LI... DS... 脱ぐから きっと wanna say 永遠に苦しくて こんな思いは月へと落ちて What time glamorous 君に魅せられて どこまでも壊れていくんだ Jumping Junky 老乗船 軽はずみに解き明かしたtrick 闇討ち決めたいプライドもない 喉から手が出るエゴの発露 SO... LI... DS... SO... LI... DS... なるから ずっとwanna’s 無限に枯れなくて 咲いた想いを月に濡らして Like a princess 君に魅せられて どこまでも溺れてゆくんだ (S-O-L-I-D-S) 遠ざかる あなたの声 きっと wanna say 永遠に苦しくて こんな思いは月へと落ちて What time glamorous 君に魅せられて どこまでも壊れていく ずっとwanna’s 無限に枯れなくて 咲いた想いを月に濡らして Good bye angel 君は見初められ どこかへ羽ばたいてゆくんだ Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on WordPress. |-| Romaji = (S-O-L-I-D-S toki wo tometa koe toikakeru koukei) (S-O-L-I-D-S dare ni mo tomerare shinai SolidS) (S-O-L-I-D-S toki wo tometa koe toikakeru koukei) (S-O-L-I-D-S dare ni mo tomerare shinai SolidS) ressei kanjou suusen nen Kuchizuke kawashita roji ura free Kagen mo dekinai maji mon no high Kokokara hajimaru kyomu no yasou Candy Crusher Izon taikei hito wo kaisazu Hidai suru ai kanzenshou SO... LI... DS... SO... LI... DS... nugu kara Kitto wanna say eien ni kurushikute Konna omoi wa tsuki he to ochite What time glamorous kimi ni miserarete Doko made mo kowarete ikunda Jumping Junky roujousen Karuhazumi ni tokiakashita trick Yami uchikimetai puraido mo nai Nodo kara te ga deru ego no hatsuro SO... LI... DS... SO... LI... DS... naru kara Zutto wanna’s mugen ni kare nakute Saita omoi wo tsuki ni nurashite Like a princess kimi ni miserarete Doko made mo oborete yuku nda (S-O-L-I-D-S) Toozakaru anata no koe Kitto wanna say eien ni kurushikute Konna omoi wa tsuki he to ochite What time glamorous kimi ni miserarete Doko made mo kowarete iku Zutto wanna’s mugen ni kare nakute Saita omoi wo tsuki ni nurashite Good bye angel kimi wa misomerare Dokoka he habataite yuku nda Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on WordPress |-| English= (S-O-L-I-D-S A voice from the scene asked for time to stop) (S-O-L-I-D-S Who doesn’t want it to be stopped SolidS) (S-O-L-I-D-S A voice from the scene asked for time to stop) (S-O-L-I-D-S Who doesn’t want it to be stopped SolidS) Laughing and looking from a distance They’re like this because of an inferiority complex Taking in the last breathe of life Before falling asleep for thousands of years Exchanging kisses in the back of an alley for free Even without flavour, it gives them a real high A night of nothingness begins from here Bawling as the clock hits midnight I guess it’s an unprecedented Candy Crusher I need the person I’m dependant on This great a love is a complete disease SO… We will mix it LI… In a timid way DS… Untying it together, like a bandage SO… Rhythm jealously LI… Expose it all DS… Before I take it off I’m sure you wanna say it’s eternally painful Such feelings crash down from the moon What time glamorous you are enchanting It doesn’t matter where, it’s going to break This is a hypersensitivity reaction Aware that it’s impossible Jumping Junky I don’t care about the love of this fleeting life So I’m all for being alone when I’m old A rash explanation is the trick Deciding on a surprise attack with no pride With your hand around their throat, your ego manifests SO… Under the disguise LI… Clenching your teeth DS… A free lady becoming like salt SO… Break off the chains LI… Go insane DS… Because I’ll be in bed I always wanna be infinite and unable to die These blooming feelings are soaked in the moon Like a princess you are enchanting It doesn’t matter where, let’s indulge in it Why is it not me? “You’re not alone” you said You knew and yet Your voice is far away I’m sure you wanna say it’s eternally painful Such feelings crash down from the moon What time glamorous you are enchanting It doesn’t matter where, it will break I always wanna be infinite and unable to die These blooming feelings are soaked in the moon Good bye angel I loved you from first sight Your wings will take you anywhere English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Shiki Takamura songs Category:Rikka Sera songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs